STAR WARS : THE OLD REPUBLIC: The BBC Foot God
by Nyte667
Summary: You guys fucking suck. I've been looking for the last 12 years for a descent footjob crazy fanfic and found nothing. Now here I am having to do it myself since non of YOU have the balls to. But this is only just the beginning.


Rha-Kim was young, very young, only 16 years of age. But he was still the Republic's greatest and irreplaceable asset, in two ways. One, as a young warrior, born, and raised with a warrior mindset... he's spent over the last decade keeping his body peak physical condition, spending long hours in extensive field training, battlefield drills, and combat prep schooling on his homeworld back on Mandolore. For over 10 years he trained. He trained for what lies ahead, he trained for the enemy, he trained for the Sith. And the Sith was about to find out the hard way. He's ready. With his permanently enhanced genetic structure, he is no soft target to the enemy. The killer combat expertise and battle-hardened and war-tested battlefield prowess burns in his eyes, locks, embed, and traps into every muscles, every nerve in his body. Even age itself is not a thing his body is subject, eternal youth rages within him. It was only he who possesses the superior combat prowess, and unchecked, unmatched battlefield dominance that even the Jedi Orders finest Knights and most gifted masters can never even hope to achieve.

Secondly, the Jedi Order knew of his powerful friendship and inseverable bond with the huts. The very huts that own, run, and control the Galaxy's largest, and most critical trade routes, hyperlanes, and ports that literally exchanged raw goods and materials, very many wealths. The huts have and keep a very genuine and serious respect for this man's opinions and inputs. It was an unconditional respect he had earned the due to the fact that he alone saved the life of a single hut from what would have been a brutal murder. He took down this hut's would-be assassins and killers single-handedly and most easily, escorted this hut to safety, and reunited him with his son. Nerished the baby hutt back to full and perfect health, and kiss the little fella just before returning him to his Father. Turns out the hut, was and is the leader of all the hutt clans, the most powerful and wealthiest of the entire hutt cartel or clans. In other words, to break it down plain and simple. For his heroic actions and nourishing deeds saving a hutt father and rescuing and treating his son back to full health... the hutts had blooded him not only as a friend but a major part of their powerful and wealthy family. No one has ever gone above and beyond the call of duty for a hutt as he did. And the hutts knew that. Word of this spread like a wildfire among the hutt clans, and the hutts loved him for it. At that moment he became the first human go be allowed full access into the hutts inner circle. The 10 years of advanced combat training, medical and physician training schools had off for him, beautifully.

I thank my Father for all the training he had given me. I trained for over ten years back on Mandolore, my homeworld in countless battle arts. But the years of medical and physician school, which I had also taken most seriously and I still take very seriously, I never thought I'd ever be given the opportunity to actually put those skills to the test. But I did, and as a result, I saved a baby hutt's life. I thank my father for what he taught me, because I was also able to save the child's father from an assassination attempt and reunite them both together. After leading them both to a safe location, I was able to call in for an urgent evac. The plan was for *them* to get on board and evac, but they would not have that, they wouldn't let me of that easy. The Father hutt holding his baby son is his arm, demanded my boarding off the ship too, then I heard the cry of the baby. The child was looking directly at me, crying... reaching for me. If he didn't want to leave me, then I wasn't about to leave him, so I boarded, and we left together. Turns out, the hutt I saved was a member of the Grand Hutt Council. I had no idea whatsoever. No idea, but they were, as bestowed upon me great and many wealths beyond all measure. Another reward they had blessed me with was full power and authority of the most powerful, critical and most heavily guarded and fortified trade routes. A great honor, I cannot and will not fuck up. Out of the great respect I held and still hold for the hutt clan, I accepted this honor and role, and gift. If anyone wants access to this route, they have to have my say-so. But that wasn't all, the hutts had also placed upon me the title of warlord, their very best and finest. The rewards for the good deeds I had done for these hutts seemed endless, but I took and accepted every last one of them for the sake of not being rude. Within such short time, and at such a young age, I had become the most powerful and wealthiest, at the youngest age the Galaxy's ever known.

On this day, it is now confirmed. The Republic had the war against the Sith at a stalemate, already countless lives had been lost, many millions of allies... killed. The demands of war had weighed down heavily on the Republic and the Senate at this point grows desperate for assistance in this conflict. See, at this point now, if the Republic wanted to win this war... if the Republic *were* going to win this bloody war, they were going to need ... him. The push is at shove, the Republic has no choice, the Sith fights furiously on one accord and they fight and stand United, together. The Republic was in serious trouble and on the brink of chaos as word of this leaked into the public. The Jedi, though numerous in number, has been spread thin to try and attempt to maintain the peace on some worlds, other worlds...to get it back. Though still wielding a tremendous military force, their resources have begun to dwindle and fade. Oh indeed, if they're going to win this war, they will need... him. As we speak, the Jedi Order plans a-whole-nother campaign to win his urgent support and desperately needed aid. He is the key, the ONLY key, the only ONE who could actually and effortlessly change the tide of the war. At this point, the only ally the Republic has is time, and a fuck-ton of it too... to please him. But they have no idea what that will mean.

I know they will come for me. The help the Jedi needs from me is urgent, and vital. I am key to them winning this war. I am the Golden and Platinum factor, the X-factor the Republic direly and desperately needs. I hold the fate of the Republic in my hands. The Republic knows and realizes this and now they submit to me. They have to, no choice included. I'm not on the field, not now. Instead, I found myself on board my starship, naked, butt ass naked in front of the mirror in front of me. For once, I listened to the voice in my head that told me to take the time to acknowledge myself, which is something I never did over the past decade. The image, terrified and frightened me for a moment, my own reflection in the mirror scared me. I could hear the speed beating of my heart in the room. I had no idea what the last decade of extensive field training had done to my body, beat me and my body into the fiercest physical condition, and the most insane warfighting shape, beyond human or alien. I could see the lean, and extreme-sculpted muscle beneath the richness of the dark-bronze color skin of me, pulsing with battle anticipation, athletic prowess, shredding definition, and cut-up toning. I had no idea I was this ripped, so cut and leaned-out. It was all earned, blessed onto me from all the years of my training back on Mandolore on the roughest terrains and harshest conditions a being can bear. 99 percent of my training was nothing but, stupid-long distance, just marathon after marathon, after marathon of running, the hand-to-hand combat arts drills against multiple opponents, and the non-stop and continuous shooting drills and elite marksmanship training against real enemies I was forced to kill. Training live as fuck, I was forced to kill thousands of even monsters and beast. For my training, from a child UP!!!! It was either kill or BE killed... and eaten. From face to half the feet on me, tribal markings and heavy scarification, and bold red tattoos of killing and slayings, and symbol. Last, but sure as hell not least, the great endowments between his legs, that damn near hangs ready to his knees. That massive, dark piperod, that G.I Magnum, the Tripod, that Big, Black Cock. Its thick and powerful veins pulsed beneath the dark skin, ready at anytime to convert and dickmatize. It was beautiful. Its head was twice the thickness and width than the shaft that measures over 3 quarters thick in, and 11 inches in width. But all this came to halt, when the steady beeping of the ship's holographic projector came to life. He head over to the front console of the ship, throwing on a pair of athletic joggers a dark pair of red soled thin shoes, and a tight, dark T shirt. And the second he reached down, hitting the button, there was the image of Jedi the came onto the holopad. A fair skinned man, middle aged, dressed in tan Jedi robes, his lightsaber hanging at his left hip. "I am Master Col, young one. On behalf of the Jedi Order, I hate to disturb you but it is a very urgent time for the Republic. May I urge you to meet here at the Jedi Temple and come and speak with myself and the masters. It is a very important and critical matter we must discuss,"he said. "I'll be there,"I say. "On my way, hold on." He appears respectful, gave me a respectful gesture, and said to me," Thank you, young one." The transmission ended there. I rolled my eyes, already know what's up, and know what the deal is. If the Jedi and Republic want my support, then they have so much persuasion to do. Persuasion I'm not sure they're working with. I know they want access to my trade routes and shipping ports, and hyperlanes. I know they want some of that, I know they need it, know how vital my stuff is to them, know they can't win the war of the fronts without my support. Its gotten that bad, huh. Even with very formidable forces and all the firepower capabilities the Republic has, they still just can't win this war against the Sith, losing ground and supporters and taking mounting casualties on the front. I heard about this shit, critical outposts and bases and critical supply lines have been cut and lost, seized and now under Sith Influence and control. Even heard about some troops deserting and switching sides left and right. This is information the Jedi and the Galactic Senate tried to keep hidden from the Republic but somehow... the information got seized by the wrong people, and leaked out into the public, putting the Republic in a state of hard unrest and heavy turmoil. It's gotten so bad, that the Republic has deployed precious Republic troops, millions of troops who are need and should be fighting on the Republic's fronts into their own backyard. God damn, that's millions of unfilled positions of the fronts, where Republic loses ground and control,continuously. Me, I know this shit, been watching shit go on for years, closely. The Sith ain't playing in this war, and they sure as hell AIN'T playing games, or wasting time bullsithing- I mean- bullshiting around with dumbshit or nonsense. That's why they're kicking so much ass, gaining ground, and support along with the love of its people on many planets, with its forces constantly growing and doubling, NO tripling in mass, and continuously sizing up and on they're way to blowing out the Republic and winning this war. Look at this here, let's add this to the list too, the Sith spent over 1300 years preparing and waiting for this. They had this shit planned, chose perfectly their time to strike. This is exactly why the Sith in this war, bending the Republic over and having it's way with it. The Republic better found out what the situations are and defuck this whole thing. Or they will lose Corusant, again... and this time... for good.

So Rha-Kim, set out to grant the Master's request for him to come out and make his way to the Temple of the Jedi Order on Corusant, one of the many core worlds. Planet Corusant. This was the planet I knew the Temple was headquartered on, and head quarters of the Republic. The very Headquarters of the Republic. The one of quite a few planets who's entire surface is cover in one gleaming megatropolis. Countless millions of thousands of skyscrapers, towers, superdomes, megabuildings, tens of thousands of superstructures,and busy air speeder traffic lines were all over the place. But as he flew pass the lines, he thought of something, kinda irrelevant but at the same time, very relevant too. He knew his would be a very fun time for him, smiled at this as he sat piloting his ship. He knew he was going to love this shit. He knew this was for him, the Gods had his back, they know what he likes and he knows what he likes, and he's extremely comfortable with it. He loves fetish, and his love of that is so strong that he's ignored sex completely all his life. Know, what this means, people. It mean he dont give a FUCK about what you might think about him for liking and being into something like this, he knows he's happy with it. And he knew he was in love with this, and if that was true, which it is... then fuck others and what they may think of it, YOURSELVES INCLUDED!!!!! Shit.

See, now you foot phobia bitchpunks out there got a problem because, see here's something that may creep you a little bit. The Gods get off on watching me indulge in my pleasures, my enjoyment, my fetishes. They have pinned pleasure to my life's duty to them. Soooooo many women throughout the galaxy, the Gods will preserve their health for me. He will prolong their youths and beauty by hundreds, no thousands of years so they can all meet me sometime down the line. The spilling of my divine, and beautiful, black seed at and on the feet of these women is an other worldly pleasure that even the Gods can't resist. The Gods are intrigued by my very existence, aroused by my very nature and fetishes. Even their blessings, I have. There it is, the Jedi Temple, A massive structure which soared over a kilometer above the surrounding rooftops, the Jedi Temple had the appearance of a fortress but was really a place of meditation and gentle reflection. Located in a strategically isolated area of Coruscant which neighbored theSenate District, the Temple rested on a large city block in theTemple Precinct. Concealed within the heart of the Templezigguratwas the upper reaches of theSacred spire, a towering mountain that jutted from the crust of the planet deep below. The upper most summit of the mountain erupted from the top of the Temple's base and formed the foundations of its central tower,Tranquility Spire. Surrounding the tallest tower's finned peak were four shorter towers located on theordinal-oriented sidesof the complex. Each contained an austere Council Chamber at its summit and served as the meeting rooms of the fourJedi Councils. Thezigguratshape of the edifice, coupled with the five spires, was designed to symbolize a Jedi's climb to enlightenment through the Force.[1]

The Temple, separated from the surrounding city sprawl by the sprawling Temple Court dotted withbronziumstatues of long dead Jedi heroes and scholars, was accessed primarily by theProcessional Way. This broad promenade which bisected the Court and led to the stairs of the main entrance was crowned by four bronzium statues. The outer statues depictedWarrior Masterswith their lightsabers ignited, while the two inner statues were depictions of two hoodedSage Masters. Beyond these statues, a series of monolithic pylons stood amid the entrance courtyard. Standing four across and three back, the front pylons were adorned with reliefs depicting theFour Masters; Jedi who helped found the Temple in ancient times. The entrance staircase beyond these pylons led into the Temple's cavernous main hall, which stretched beyond to the formalGreat Hall. The main hall's pillars and soaring mezzanines stretched out and around the base of the Temple, connecting with the other three formal entrances and forming the Temple's support structure.

Three other entrance to the Temple were located on the othercardinal-oriented sidesof the Temple: the northern public entrance was reserved for non-Jedi visitors and consisted of several public annexes. To ensure the safety and privacy of the Temple, fivePadawanswere tasked with guarding the Temple during the day, while twoKnights would oversee the watch in the evening. All guard duties Temple-wide were overseen by theJedi Gate Master. Following the Temple's destruction during theYuuzhan Vong War, theReconstruction Authorityrecreatedthe ancient edifice almost perfectly. The stairs were reconstructed without the statues of the Four Masters, while the main hall had extra security systems built in. Security droids were stored in several pillars along the hall, controlled byTemple Securityand programmed to detain any intruders that might break into the Temple.

Construction on the Temple worked its way from the central, natural mountain outward over the centuries in a circular pattern before the structure took on its ziggurat form. The Temple could be divided into wings or quarters for administrative purposes; though for the Jedi, the Temple was a unified entity and utilized by almost every Jedi since its conception until theGreat Jedi Purge. Each quarter was crowned by the tower of the Council which held authority over the specified chambers in the sector of the Temple. The northwestern quarter of the Temple was overseen by theCouncil of First Knowledge, a body which ran theJedi academyof Coruscant. Located in this quarter, the Academy was attended by every member of the Order, while graduation came upon an initiate's selection for further training by a Jedi Master. In the southwestern quarter, theHigh Councilmaintained its headquarters and housed the offices of theJedi Service Corps. The diplomatic heart of the Order, this area also housed many training facilities for the practice of lightsaber combat along with facilities where Jedi could build or repair their lightsabers with the help of a weapons specialist. Because most of the Temple was restricted to the Order's members only, the northeastern area under theCouncil of Reassignmentwas dedicated to the Public Center. Located in the southeastern quarter was the administrative headquarters of the Order, an area furnished with manygardensand offices used by theCouncil of Reconciliation.

I got years of research the Jedi Temple to, that how I know it so well. Take no thought about how ELSE I get my info, just know that I get when I want it. I landed my ship on the landing pad as is came in closer to the sacred temple's massive bulk, hit the poweroff switch listened to the ship power down, and the exit ramp hissing down. In place my hands on the front console, head down eyes close, anticipation the fine Jedi beauties I know are in that temple, right there doing there thing going about their daily duties. I knew I was about to see some honey, and I could get the smirk of excitement off my face due to it. It's about to be some feet on my dick in this place, this sacred place. This is where it going to go down, seed and nut everywhere. And all know, is that I got big, fat ass load of hot juicy nut backed up in me, boiling in me begging to be released onto the beautiful feet and wash in between the beautiful toes of fine women. It's all about to happen, and his journey on that starts NOW.

[...CHAPTER ONE...]

As the youngblood, came down the ramp, the waist length, wooly, locks and braids catching in the calm wind. He was met by the same master who contact him earlier. He was met with a respectful bow, that was returned to him by the young man. "We thank you for making the time to come and meet with us,"he says. "The pleasure is mine,"the young stud responded. It is, he knew that. "Please, follow me. Let's not keep the Council members waiting, they are, rather anxious to meet you." Rha smirked just a little, and looked at the man with handsome, menacing golden red eyes. His teeth, as handsome as he is, but sharp like fangs, that he can use to profectively bite through nearly anything as they are as hard and strong as dragon steel itself. Then the grin turned into a smiled, placing them in full view.

I only smiled at him, but I could still see the fear in his eyes, his body language gave him away being intimidated and frightened by me, and the tremble in his voice I heard as he said," Please follow me." And I walk behind him, getting a good look that he can barely walk straight at we came up the red pavement the led to stairs, and into the Jedi Temple. But he has no reason to fear, I'm not intent to hurt anyone as long as they don't try to bring harm to me. But off that shit, I look around; statues of Old Masters, thousands of years dead, towering as high 70 to 90 around the whole temple, and at every door entrance, neatly formationed on either side of all aisle of passage to the entryways all made of the finest metals. Now inside the temple, I'm hit with a cool gush of cool air, shock at how space I see between countless columns, much upper levels, and spaces that look like it goes into empty sky blue glowing illuminated space where you can walk for ever. Research ain't cover NONE this shit here. More statues and mega sculptures, and wall carvings of precious jedi from pre-generations and conflicts, again going back thousands of years all OVER these walls AND the roofs. "Had enough sculptures and statues?"I asks. "No such thing, we are always recording, never will we forget the masters and knights who fought and gave their lives to get us, the current generation, where we are today,"I say. "Is that right?" I nodded my head, still looking around. But when I turned facing forward, my mind went," THE GODS!!!!!!! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!". OBER A dozen of fine, and bad young female padawans walked on th other oncoming side of the carpet walkway, eyes on me, lightsaber at hips, slender bodies on a killing scale, all toned up and fit as warriors should be. As I walked passed them, eyes on them too, I couldn't help but look back at them as they giggled pass me, stopping to look upon my red-tatooed and black stud flesh. That's when one of the ran up at me, the shortest group. "May I?" she grabbed a hand full of my hair and just felt her ass off on me. Look at her, barely up to my chest, the smallest physically, but has the biggest heart and courage. She was so cute, a very cute, blue skinned Twi-lek. I looked behind me at the Master. "I'm sorry,"I whispered. "Oh it's fine, you're a rare commodity,"he says. The best thing was when I turned back to face her, all the other came up onto me, hands all over my hair, touching my tattoos, feeling up on me, and the massive Kong between my legs. But I let them, until I felt it was time to go, and slowly with a bow left them there, giggling at me as the master left with me, in escort. "Rare Commodity?"I asks. "Like no other,"was his response.

This lift we stepped on, is definitely the lift to the central shire above the temple, where the Council members of the Order sit for their meetings, and sit-downs, even war discussions, and mostly...their knighting ceremonies. The lift went up the transparisteel tube, and from here we watch the cityscape shrink to ants as was came up the tube, stopped and the doors in front of us briefly hissed open, and into section windowed room we walked. Standing in the the center which all the chairs face, a young padawan girl, no older than me. "The GODS!!!,"I shriek in my mind. She's the prettiest woman I've seen yet. No older me, but literally could be only and fresh 18 at the most. But when she showed me her face, scared the shit outta me. Beautiful? Oh absolutely, no question, undeniably, certainly. But her looks were so strong, her facial feature so sharp and fierce, and she looked at me... I thought I could feel her razor sharp eyes pierce me, never seen nobody like her in my life. Her figure, thin and athletic gave away the fact that she's in extreme, phenomenal shape gifted with amazing flexibility. "Holy shit," I'm thinkin'. Ohh shit-ohh shit-ohh shit." It's a terrifying type terrifying type of beauty. oh, let me tell you about it. Her eyes haunted me, ran me cold and chill, that was too great for word to do anything but fail to explain or put or piece together.

But enough of her, to my surprise, only one Master sat in front of us. That's when the Master who escorted me spoke. "Master Kuu, he's here." I stepped forward with a slight bow. "I understand a young man like you,"Master Kuu said. "What exactly do you mean, sir?" I ask, sternly but respectfully. "The young lady,"he says. "The one beside you. She is our best and finest student, the top of her all her classes. None can best her skill, not when it come her tremendous talents in the force, or her undisputed skills with a lightsaber." I slowly turned my head to look at her, heart racing within my chest, the heart-attack rate of a normal human. Damn, she was already looking right at me, looking at me as if I was a book she was reading. Like I was a book, yall, a BOOK, A BOOK!! "I see, sir," I say. But the master wasn't done, not yet. "You'll find that we can be quite convincing, young man." I leaned my head with a frown at him. "And you gon' find out quick," I say. "How stubborn I can be." He jumped into a controlled fit of laughter. "The woman standing beside you, will handle that for us, just wait and see." To the shock in my stomach I watched her from side view turn to me gently grabbing my arm, as if trying to escort to escort me somewhere. "Please,"her voice was soft and sweet, "Come." I yielded to her grasp and pull, and went along with her, shooting the Master another stern look before I went on ahead and focused on her entirely. Out of the Council chambers we came, walking into a hallway opposite of where we came in from. "Where are we going?"I ask. She simply kept walking me, cradling my arm, as she went.


End file.
